


Before Anyone Else Needs Me

by DisasterMages



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:50:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisasterMages/pseuds/DisasterMages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Leliana glided through the crowd as if they weren't there, she'd been working her way to one side of the room all night but something had always managed to drag her away when she got close. Masked faces turned to look at her as she moved between and behind them. Golden eyes stayed with Leliana as she drew closer, a wicked smile making them even brighter."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before Anyone Else Needs Me

Leliana glided through the crowd as if they weren't there, she'd been working her way to one side of the room all night but something had always managed to drag her away when she got close. Masked faces turned to look at her as she moved between and behind them. Golden eyes stayed with Leliana as she drew closer, a wicked smile making them even brighter. 

"Always nice to see you, Morrigan," Leliana murmured as she joined Morrigan on the wall. Morrigan rested a hand on Leliana's forearm, the feather light touch raising goose bumps even through the sleeves of the formal uniform.

"I was beginning to wonder if I would ever see you tonight, but I suppose that Sister Nightingale would be rather busy." Morrigan looked straight ahead even as her fingers slipped under Leliana's gloves and began lightly grazing the soft skin there.

Leliana moved closer to Morrigan, her hip coming to rest less than an inch from Morrigan's. "It isn't my fault that I've been needed so badly tonight." Leliana breathed into Morrigan's ear. Leliana grinned as she saw a slight shiver pass over Morrigan. A quick glance to the crowd and Leliana pushed herself off the wall, taking Morrigan by the hand and leading her towards a set of doors. 

"Let's slip away before anyone else needs me." Leliana whispered. At first it didn't seem as if they would find an unoccupied room. All the rooms on the first floor were filled with people who were trying to get away from the party, some that had passed out from the party, or people like themselves who were trying to get away together. They had been lucky enough to find a dark empty study on the second floor.

Leliana shoved a chair under the door handles, locking anyone else who meant to interrupt them out and pressed Morrigan between herself and a wall. One of Leliana's hands kept Morrigan's head from hitting the wall as they kissed and the other held onto Morrigan's narrow hip. Morrigan shoved her fingers through red hair, her heart pounded as her lips melded against Leliana's.

A stifled groan escaped Morrigan as Leliana broke the kiss and went to work on her neck. Teeth scraped at the skin and Morrigan's hold on Leliana's hair tightened all the more. Morrigan's hand slipped between them, undoing the large buttons and allowing that hand to roam where it may.

Morrigan released Leliana's hair, pushing herself off the wall and guiding Leliana backwards until the bard fell against a table. Pulling up one of the chairs nearest the table, Morrigan worked Leliana's breeches down to her knees. Leliana fell back against her elbows and allowed her eyes to slide shut when she felt Morrigan's fingers slip inside her. Warm lips and soft hair brushed against her thigh, pulling a soft gasp from Leliana. Morrigan's tongue teased Leliana's clit, circling around it and only brushing it lightly. Leliana struggled to hold in louder moans as Morrigan tormented her. Morrigan dug her nails into Leliana's hips as she wove her tongue in and out of the wet folds, giving painfully slow licks to Leliana's clit.

Leliana came with a choked moan and rolling hips, all the breath seemed to leave her as she picked herself up to look at Morrigan. Pulling her breeches up, Leliana pressed a quick kiss to Morrigan's lips and then her collar bones before sinking to her knees and lifting the skirt. Morrigan inched down some, spreading her legs wider while Leliana removed her gloves. Warm and slightly sweaty hands rested on Morrigan's thighs as Leliana peppered them with small, chaste kisses.

The chair creaked in protest when Morrigan gripped the arms tightly as Leliana gave long, broad licks against the outer lips. Morrigan's chest rose and fell quickly and she soon released the chairs arms, her fingers flying to bury themselves in Leliana's hair instead. Leliana sucked at the sensitive skin around Morrigan's clit, one of her hands coming up to rub at it. Breathless, half thought out words fell from Morrigan's mouth and her legs began to go weak. Leliana didn't stop after Morrigan came, continuing long after the moans had stopped and Morrigan had released her hair.

Leliana righted Morrigan's skirts as she came up, helping the witch to her feet before fixing her own clothes. They shared one last kiss in the library before returning to the party down stairs.


End file.
